pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Saltman
Benjamin Saltman (September 7, 1927 - January 9, 1999) was an American poet and academic. Life Youth and education Saltman was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the youngest son of Russian-Jewish immigrants. He earned a B.A. from the University of Pittsburgh in 1952 and an M.A. in creative writing from San Francisco State University in 1959. In 1967 he received a Ph.D. from Claremont Graduate School where he wrote his doctoral thesis on "The Descent to God: Religious language in several contemporary American poets".The Libraries of The Claremont Colleges, 2005 Claremont University Consortium Career Saltman is the Professor of verse writing and contemporary American literature at California State University, Northridge.Red Hen Press Author Bio redhen.org. Retrieved on 2009-07-13CSUN List of Deceased Faculty csun.edu. Web, July 15, 2010. He was noted as providing editorial assistance for the Swami Prabhavananda in the "The Sermon on the Mount according to Vedanta".Swami Prabhavananda, The Sermon on the Mount According to Vedanta (Allen & Unwin, 1964), Page 6. In 1992, after retiring, he volunteered to teach at CSUN for free after state budget cuts caused the school to cancel 1,000 courses previously scheduled for the fall semester."Sorry, You Can't Teach for Free", Los Angeles Times, 21 Aug 1992. Web, July 13, 2009."Professors' Volunteer Offer Rejected", Los Angeles Times, 22 Aug 1992. Web, July 13, 2009."New Law Allows Retiring CSUN Professors to Teach for Free", Los Angeles Times, 10 September 1992. Web, July 13, 2009. Recognition Saltman was the recipient of two National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowships in 1969 and 1987.NEA Literature Fellowships, Page 43. Web, July 13, 2009. The Benjamin Saltman Poetry Award is given annually by Red Hen Press in his honor.Benjamin Saltman Poetry Award, Poets & Writers. Web, July 13, 2009. Publications Poetry *''Blue with Blue. Chapel Hill, NC: Lillabulero Press, 1968. *''The Leaves, The People (illustrated by James Steel Smith). Los Angeles & Fairfax, CA: Red Hill Press, 1974. *''Elegies of Place''. Tiffin, OH: Armchair Press, 1977. *''Deck. Ithaca, NY: Ithaca House, 1979. *''Five Poems. Northridge, CaA: Santa Susana Press, California State University, 1989. *''The Book of Moss: Poems''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Garden Street Press, 1992 **revised & expanded (with 33 new poems), CreateSpace, 2016.The Book of Moss, Amazon.com. Web, Dec, 11m 2018.. * The Sun Takes Us Away: New and selected poems, 1968-1996. Palmdale, CA: Red Hen Press / Valentine, 1996. * Sleep and Death, the Dream. Palmdale, CA: Red Hen Press, 1999. *''Alone with Everyone: Selected poems''. CreateSpace, 2018.Alone with Everyone, Amazon.com. Web, Dec, 11m 2018. Non-fiction *''A Termite Memoir: An autobiographical journey by one of America's great poets''. CreateSpace, 2018.A Termite Momoir, Amazon.com. Web, Dec, 11m 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Benjamin Saltman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "At 59", By Benjamin Saltman, Los Angeles Times, 02 August 1992 *Mysterious Faces Talking Straight Ahead (47 poems) ;Audio / video *Benjamin Saltman at YouTube ;Books *Benjamin Saltman at Amazon.com ;About * Benjamin Saltman (official website) * The Book of Moss, In Brief Poetry Review by Susan Salter Reynolds, Los Angeles Times, 30 August 1992 * The Poetry of Benjamin Saltman, reviewed by M.A. Roberts Category:Jewish American writers Category:American poets Category:California State University, Northridge faculty Category:1927 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:American academics